


Fascination

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, OTP Feels, So Married, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Patrick Jane was fascinated by his new object of observation.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fascinação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979025) by [subarashiiashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita). 



> Hello there! This is my first fanfic here at Ao3, and the first after many years without writing :D
> 
> Fascination is special to me because it's also the FIRST fanfic I wrote with a straight pairing. Yeah. The Mentalist got me so bad during quarantine... What a finale, dude. I NEED a sequel, but while Mr. Bruno Heller doesn't write it, I'll make my own.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so... If you find any mistakes, please warn me!
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> Special thanks to my dear Fushigikage, who said to post this story here and also freaks out with me everyday about the Jisbon family. ♥

It was 3AM.

Patrick was sitting in that chair for at least two hours. The tiredness he felt - accumulated for a few months - seemed stronger than ever; his eyes were heavy and seemed to want to sink into his growing dark circles.

But he didn't care. He was still there, looking silently and attentively at what was in front of him.

He was fascinated with his object of observation. Every little detail, every tiny action, every movement; everything seemed new and charming, although this wasn’t his first experience.

That was different, even more so after all these years, all the pain, all the fears and all the suffering. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Patrick felt his heart ache a hot, warm and sweet pain, so strong that it could explode at any moment. All of this happening while he was watching, with tired and satisfied eyes, the little creature that snored in the cradle.

Annie. His baby. His little girl. Every toothless smile, every movement of tiny hands and tiny feet, every babble - everything fascinated him deeply. Annie was a gift from the universe, just as Teresa had been.

Ah, Teresa...! He had always found her to be extremely kind and sweet, although she herself refused to admit those adjectives (and that just made her kinder and sweeter). Jane knew that he was in love with her since day one, when the then-CBI agent allowed him to sleep on the office’s sofa. Since then, she had never left his mind, even during his relentless pursuit of Red John. But it was always her - his companion, his support, his safe place. The love of his life.

And everything had crystallized in Annie’s figure. Before, Patrick didn’t believe that, one day, he could be happy again; now he had a family with the incredible woman he fell in love with. And his daughter. His daughter fascinated him. She was a small, chubby curly clone of Teresa; even her energetic behavior was almost the same. Patrick loved to see the little girl's big green eyes shining as her loud laughter filled the room, and it filled his heart to know that he was the reason for so much joy.

Sometimes, when the old nightmares came back, he would go to the baby's room. The sight of Annie asleep, serene, reminded him that at least he did something right in his life.

\- There you are, Patrick.

Teresa came into the room, rubbing her eyes, as tired as he was. Her dark hair was totally untidy; her big, light-blue pajamas were no better off. She approached the chair from behind and wrapped him in her arms; she tried to kiss his temple, but ended up brushing her face in his golden curls. Jane smiled and closed his eyes, feeling Teresa’s warm skin against his.

\- You should be sleeping... Your day was long and exhaustive. Get some rest.

\- I know, Reese, but...

\- But...?

\- Look at Annie. How did we make something so perfect?

And Patrick smiled one of his brightest smiles. Teresa shook her head in resignation, just as she had since the first days they worked together. She couldn't help her own smile, because she knew her husband was telling the truth.

Teresa never thought she could be so happy. Despite having raised her three brothers for so many years, she never believed that one day she would have a family of her own - perhaps, deep down, Teresa believed she didn’t deserve it. And Teresa also never imagined that she would have a loving relationship with that lost man who, one day, had sought her out in the CBI’s office (and which would torment her so much in the years that followed...). But now she was there, disheveled, beside a sleepy Patrick, watching their daughter.

Happiness.... Something so strange...

The baby started to fidget and soon woke up, crying softly. Patrick was so absorbed that he jumped in the chair; Teresa, laughing, approached the crib.

\- Go to sleep, honey, I'll take care of it. Patrick stood up, allowing his wife to settle down to nurse the baby. The sight of Teresa holding Annie made his heart heavy and light at the same time. It hurt; but it was the best and softest pain in the world.

\- I'll warm up the bed for you, Reese.

\- OK darling. See you - she murmured. Her lips showed him a tired smile - one of the most beautiful he ever saw in her lips.

As Patrick went down the hall, he could hear his wife singing softly, trying to make Annie go back to sleep. It was a very old song, which he had even forgotten; but, when Patrick recognized the lyrics, he had to sing along. After all, it defined his life perfectly after his daughter’s arrival.

_"It was fascination, I know ..."_

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the text is Nat King Cole's Fascination: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc7PyjxvSa8
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
